


Истории из жизни ЛокиКотика

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Заклинание пошло куда-то не туда и вместо трона, Локи попал к Мстителям... Разумеется в компании с Тором. И заверте....





	Истории из жизни ЛокиКотика

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216012708.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

**История первая: "Знакомство"**

— Друзья мои, мой брат погиб. Он погиб как герой.

Тор проглотил комок в горле и, тяжело вздохнув, отвел глаза в сторону.  
Комок на его груди зашевелился, и из-за края красного плаща показалась воинственно торчащее черное ухо с блестящей шерсткой.  
Тор отвлекся от горестных размышлений и, скрипнув зубами, попытался затолкать ухо обратно.

Из-за пазухи раздалось отчетливое шипение.

— Погиб мой брат, — в голосе Тора проклюнулись рычащий интонации, — геройски. Очень. И если еще раз…

Он придавил комок тяжелой рукой, угрожающе сверкая глазами.

— Ага, — глубокомысленно изрек гений-миллиардер-филантроп, а ныне простой слушатель мрачных торовских известий. — Понятно. Как не понять. Ты котенку дать молока не хочешь или так и будешь…

Тор посмотрел на Старка, как будто у того на голове выросли локивские рога.

Тони Старк очень по-старковски закатил глаза.

Комок на груди Тора, которому явно наскучило шипеть и огрызаться, бодро объявил, что к молоку можно прибавить курочку жаренную… мясо с кровью.  
Причем объявил подозрительно знакомым голосом.  
Клинт этот голос узнал сразу и, округлив глаза, нацелился в комок из лука.

В воздухе отчетливо запахло грозой, Мьелниром и грядущими неприятностями.

— А еще надо купить лоток, — Наташа с каменным выражением лица налила себе вина в бокал и величественно опустилась в кресло. — Полагаю, вопрос о кастрации поднимать не стоит?

Клинт взял вторую стрелу.  
Тони высказался о мужской солидарности. Тор сжал молот и напомнил себе, что он герой, а герои всегда герои, а не только когда хочется и удобно.  
Потому убивать Клинта нельзя.  
Только сломать стрелу.  
И, возможно, лук.  
И шею.  
Клинту.  
Потом.

А Тони — это брат по щиту, а не клоун, которому Тор наденет лоток на голову.

А Наташа вообще не брат… и не… Короче, с ней все сложно, Тор так до конца толком и не определился.

Из-за пазухи деликатно напомнили о молоке и курочке. И, высунув уже два уха, одарили Тора бронебойным изумрудным взглядом.  
Тор затосковал…  
Простое дело превращалось в нечто неконтролируемое.

— Локи погиб, — он наградил миниатюрное существо с кошачьими ушками красноречивым взглядом. — Погиб. Как скот. То есть, герой. Мы уже все решили, Локи, когда репетировали. Ты сидишь и не лезешь, я как бы торжественно провожаю тебя в Валгаллу, а потом мы вместе ищем, что опять пошло не так!

Возможно, Тору удалось бы добиться своей речью какого-нибудь эффекта, не почесывай он при этом черные ушки.  
А так…  
Тарахтел сиделец за пазухой как заправский кот.  
То есть, как трактор.

— Не слушай Старка и подумай о кастрации, — объявила подлая Наташа, разрушая трогательный момент прозой жизни.  
И ушла, величественно уволакивая слабо упирающегося Клинта, который тыкал в Тора пальцем и, срываясь на гогот, все переспрашивал: «Что, правда? А покажешь, как он ботинки метит?»  
Клинт Наташе был дорог.  
Местами.  
Но не настолько, чтобы нарываться на удар молота. Тор не всегда мог похвастаться божественной меткостью. Особенно с таким беспокойным грузом.

Возможно, Тони Старк и захотел бы последовать ее примеру, но с достойными поводами что-то как-то не срослось, а бросать Тора в такой момент было опасно.  
Подлый Локи действительно мог злодейски пометить все диваны.  
Или кресла.  
И даже дверь в лабораторию.  
Ужас какой.

Это же Локи, верно? Ну, то, мелкое, черноухое и глазастое?

— А у него хвост есть? — рот Тони, как обычно, жил собственной жизнью и активировался самопроизвольно без участия мозговой деятельности.

Тор снова сжал молот, сверкнул глазами, а потом…

Из-за плаща вынырнуло нечто. Нечто… Тони даже моргнул и протер глаза, чтобы убедится, что это не вчерашняя выпивка, а свежий, только что приобретенный ЛокиГлюк, смахивающий на героя японских мультиков.

Интересно, как он помещался у Тора на руках? Складывался как зонтик?

На вид ЛокиГлюку было лет десять и выглядел он как самый обычный пацан, правда немного тощий и бледный, с длинными черными волосами, огромными зелеными глазами и… хвостом. Хвост точно имелся в наличии, и сейчас он сердито молотил ЛокиГлюка по голым ногам.  
А еще на голове у пацана торчали вполне себе кошачьи ушки. Ну и с одеждой не сложилось, да. Так, кое-где болтались обрывки черного и зеленого.  
Стоп.  
Доспехи? Серьезно?

Тони разинул рот и засмеялся.  
Великое Зло действительно выглядело так, словно вот-вот начнет точить об Тони когти, и это был бы максимальный вред, на который оно было способно.

Когда хотел, Тони умел быть очень наивным.

Хотя смеялся он, конечно, зря.

С грохотом Мьелнир врезался в противоположную стену рядом с ним.

Что бы с Тором ни произошло, оно дурно сказалось на его чувстве юмора.

Это же нелепо, когда маг сам себя загнал в состояние умилительной игрушки! Так почему надо обязательно молчать?! 

— Друг Тони, мой брат…

— Понял-понял, здоровяк. У вас все как всегда. Не вмешиваюсь и даже не стану спрашивать, как его угораздило и что…

— Локи хотел перенестись в Асгард, чтобы занять трон, и…

— Как Гермиона, взял не тот волос, да, Локикотик? — Старк белозубо ухмыльнулся и примирительно предложил: — Не шипи и не царапай Тора, я закажу вам двоим молока и сливок.

— Кто такая эта твоя Гермиона? — Локикотик был котиком во всем, включая такую общеизвестную мелочь, как знаменитое кошачье любопытство. 

— О… — Тони на мгновение задумался и выдал с сияющей улыбкой. — Если не будешь метить углы, я покажу тебе этот фильм. Сегодня вечером. Гермиона — самая умная колдунья, такая же умная, как ты. Увидишь сам. Тор, вам комнату одну на двоих? Наташа права, лоток не повредит!

Локи всегда был Локи, даже в таком теле. Тем более, что хоть немного колдовать он все-таки умел, даже в таком мелкомохнатом виде.  
От жалящего удара пониже спины Тони удалось увернуться только благодаря природной сноровке.

Тор подавил очередной вздох.  
Первоначальный план объявить Локи мертвым трещал по швам.  
Требовался план номер два.  
Тор задумчиво почесал Локи за ушком, и тот неожиданно потерся головой о его плечо.  
Планы, планы…

Где-то далеко Норны, нервно дергая глазом, любовались на тот спутанный клубок, что совсем недавно был вполне однозначным гобеленом. Но Тор был весьма далек от их проблем. В данный момент у него все было относительно неплохо. И пускай леди Джейн выперла их обоих... (После того, как Тор с прямодушной простотой указал, что Локи всегда спал рядом с ним и, пока ему страшно и одиноко, Тор не будет ничего менять.)  
Пускай… Клинт увернулся и ушел, не осчастливленный мстей в стиле Локи…

Все было поправимо.

Правда?

— Я устал, — маленькая ушастая голова прильнула к могучему плечу, и Тор спрятал улыбку.  
Неизвестно, что будет дальше, но пока все правда хорошо.  
Локи рядом, и его удобно прятать на груди. Там, где сердце. От всего мира.  
Осталось только подобрать ему подходящую одежду.

**История вторая: "Завтрак после взлома"**

Заруливший с утра пораньше в любимую лабораторию Тони Старк меньше всего ожидал встретить на одном из столов хвостатый сюрприз.  
Замерев прямо в дверном проеме, Тони некоторое время как загипнотизированный наблюдал за шарящими по всем кнопкам сразу проворными мелкими пальцами и возбужденно торчащими ушками.

Картинка была сюрреалистической и отдавала похмельным безумием.

Кстати, Тони был совершенно уверен, что дверь закрывал.

Теоретически.

Хотя, зная способность котов просачиваться в любую щель…

— Я пытался вас предупредить, сэр, — скорбно объявил Джарвис, передавая голосом весь спектр эмоций, адресованный гениальной способности Тони слушать, слышать и прислушиваться, особенно когда он чем-то увлечен.

Тони как-то не отследил, когда эмоции умудрились испоганить один из его лучших проектов, и теперь весьма неохотно пожинал плоды.

— А чем я был занят? — Тони озадаченно взъерошил волосы, силясь восстановить события прошедшей ночи.   
Память на уговоры поддавалась плохо и блокировала все попытки разнокалиберными формулами... А формулы и уравнения нежно вразнобой шептали эротичными голосами: «Напиши меня, Тони, напиши меня всю, и мы взорвем этот мир… Подумай о межвременных   
перемещениях физического объекта… Вот так, сильнее...»

Какие уж тут могут быть коты и Джарвисы!  
Не до них Тони, совсем не до них…  
Но, увы, у реальности на его счет были совсем иные планы...

— А вы сделали то же, что и сейчас, — с равнодушной издевкой припечатал Джарвис, и если бы у него была физическая оболочка, Тони мог бы поклясться, что Джарвис при этом закатил бы глаза и прикрыл лицо ладонью.

Кстати, о физическом теле…

Пущенные на самотек мысли бесконтрольно разбредались сразу во все стороны, и если бы не песня о дружбе и сдавленное «ой», Тони вообще бы не вспомнил, зачем сюда зашел.

Досадные мелочи вечно отравляли изобретательское существование.

А, ну да…

Причина сидела там же, где Тони ее застукал.

Хвостато-ушастый кошмар продолжал портить собой уютную лабораторию, пытаясь взломать телесеть и скачать новую серию какого-то сериала с говорящими разноцветными лошадьми.

Про лошадей и Локи Тони когда-то что-то читал.

Кажется.

К счастью, мозг успел подать голосовым связкам сигнал, что лабораторный оккупант в текущем состоянии считается условным несовершеннолетним, поэтому ничего непоправимого у Тони не вырвалось.

«О» и «Пффф» не считались.

Однако проблему деликатной очистки лаборатории от посторонних следовало бы как-то решить. Можно было, в принципе, не особенно напрягаться и среагировать как типичный взрослый.

Благо, примеров в памяти Тони хватало с избытком.

— Что смотришь? — Тони скользнул оценивающим взглядом поверх ушастой головы, деловито проверяя, что успело напакос… в смысле исследовать это недоразумение. — Сказки для детишек? Давай, я покажу тебе настоящее крутое кино.

— Это про вас, что ли? — Локикотик скривился и расфыркался, как будто вместо завтрака ему подложили овсянку...

Кстати, завтрак…

Точно, как Тони мог забыть! Детей полагается кормить, особенно… Тони окинул щуплую хвостатую фигурку оценивающим взглядом… да, особенно таких мелких и тощих.

Локикотику его осмотр явно не понравился.

Как и слова про детские сказки.

И неизвестно, что не понравилось сильнее.

Глаза моментально превратились в узкие щелочки, и шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом.

Заранее.

— Не поцарапай когтями экраны, а то лично отведу к ветеринару и подстригу. Или еще хуже. Доверю операцию Наташе, — тут же предупредил Тони все тем же тошнотворно взрослым голосом.

В ответ на угрозу, зеленые глаза недовольно сверкнули и… Тони с трудом притормозил в последний момент, чтобы не дернуть за черное ухо.

А… нет.

Показалось.

Не дернуть не успел…

А ухо на ощупь оказалось мягким и очень настоящим.

Взрослось, окончательно разочаровавшись в Тони, помахала на прощание кошачьей лапкой.  
А Тони задумался: интересно, как в Локикотике переплелись гены?  
И как бы проверить и собрать данные?

Борясь с искушением, он быстро убрал руки за спину.

И сцепил в замок.

Для надежности.

— Крутое кино — это про космос. Про нас я тебе и так покажу, за завтраком. Правда, в этих сонных физиономиях нет ничего интересного, а своего брата ты и так знаешь. Давай лучше про космос. Ты когда-нибудь видел космические корабли?

— Я не Тор и, если ты не заметил, не пытался атаковать твои экраны молотом, — Локи на контакт шел неохотно, но все-таки шел.

— Ну да, извини, ты умный брат, а Тор — настоящий герой. Я помню. — Тони примирительно поднял обе ладони.

Увы, его старания не оценили.

Мелочь как-то моментально завелась:

— Мой Тор умнее всех вас вместе взятых! А ты, жалкий смертный червяк, всего лишь пыль под его ногами, тебя раздавить — раз плюнуть, и по сравнению с Тором…

— Я понял, понял, ты все так же его ненавидишь, как раньше. Пошли, что ли, поедим, пока Стив не приготовил что-то полезное… Ты же знаешь Стива? Он как твой Тор, только зануднее, — Тони изобразил то, что, по его мнению, могло сгодиться в качестве доброжелательной улыбки.

Локикотик элегантно вздернул одну бровь.

Тони закатил глаза.

«Вот и поговорили», — мельнуло у него в голове.

Хотя, глупо было придираться.  
Если подумать, в прошлый раз все вышло еще неудачнее, и Тони отправился бороздить воздушное пространство вниз головой.  
А сегодня никаких жертв и совместных разрушений. Однозначный прогресс!

Локи всегда Локи, даже в таком нарочито невинном виде.

Тони почему-то был уверен, что даже в детстве эта малявка тырила у Тора любимые игрушки и строила козни!

Сейчас, вон, сидит, пыхтит… Только голос ломаться начал, и еще мелькают петушиные тонкие нотки, а уже на счету первый взлом с проникновением в секретное помещение!

Что дальше будет — проблема Тора. Только надо проследить, чтобы Тор не спихнул свою проблему на невинных посторонних.

— Так ты идешь? Дверь там, молодой человек, — равнодушно бросил Тони, сам себе в эту минуту напоминая Говарда Старка.

От чего настроение мигом испортилось.

Идиотские ассоциации какие-то. Все же Тони этой ушастой таракашке никто. Только филантроп, безвозмездно уступивший несколько комнат наглым захватчикам.

От собственной щедрости отчего-то враз замутило.

А Локикотик нехотя сполз с нагретого места, высоко и независимо задрал ушастую голову и поплыл в сторону выхода, умудрившись протиснуться мимо Тони, никак его не задев.

Точно кошак, по всем статьям.

Только кошки умеют быть такими… жидкими!

Издалека доносились голоса.

Предатель Джарвис подло молчал.

Нехорошее неуютное чувство набросилось на Тони оголодавшим волком и отказывалось отпускать его непогрызенным.  
Да и о чем с этими кошкообразным можно говорить?!  
Он же в своем волшебном средневековье наверняка ничего не смыслит в том, что всегда интересовало самого Тони!

Чужая мелочь — чужие проблемы. Тони совершенно точно не имеет к ним никакого отношения!

— А этот голос — это твоя магия? Ты колдун? — зеленые глаза пригвоздили Тони как два кинжала, расчетливо нанеся удар снизу вверх, без всякого объявления войны.

Хорошо еще, что Тони всегда ненавидел кошек, иначе точно бы подействовало.

Рука сама собой потянулась к завлекательным ушам…

Ладно, может Тони и не совсем их ненавидел!

Ненавидел — слишком громко сказано для таких хвостатых!

— Я не маг, — честно признал он, здраво рассудив, что статуса гения и миллиардера для его мании величия вполне достаточно — Этот Голос — моя технология. Как ваша магия, но доступно любому. Я научу тебя.

Слова вылетели как бы промежду прочим внезапно и просто так, но Тони сделал вид, что так и было задумано.

И Тони уж точно не стал обращать внимания на то, как бледная мальчишеская физиономия буквально осветилась изнутри широкой улыбкой.  
Подумаешь, большое дело.

Изловчившись, он дернул за кончик хвоста и растрепал длинные патлы между точащими ушками.

Локи зашипел и мазнул головой по раскрытой ладони.

Кот, не кот, Локи явно начинал входить во вкус.

_…И когда за завтраком Тони выдавил на оладьи Локи баллончик взбитых сливок, даже правильный капитан не стал встревать.  
Сливки повисли на кончике носа. Пахло выпечкой и чем-то очень странным и уютным… Локи забыл, что это такое.  
Сзади налетел Тор и сграбастал его себе на колени, чуть ли не вместе со стулом.  
Локи зажмурился.  
Он вспомнил.  
У мидгардцев это называлось «семья»_

**История третья: "Кинг-Конг и бекон"**

Клинт Бартон никогда не был злым человеком. Эй, мстители вообще хорошие ребята, они борются со злодеями и защищают мир, который как пьяный канатоходец постоянно норовит где-нибудь навернуться! Не успеешь отойти пиццу съесть, как все опять несется в любимом направлении… то есть в задни…  
Ну вот туда.  
Да.  
А мстители — вечная подстраховка шатающегося мира.  
Они помогают слабым, детям…

Кстати, о неприятном.  
На сковородке шипела и плевалась маслом яичница, начисто лишенная бекона, и Клинт тяжело вздохнув, в очередной раз напомнил себе, что он мститель, а мстители хорошие ребята и не трогают детей.

Детей.

Мелких таких, с загребущими лапками и наглющими глазами в половину физиономии!  
Между детьми и Локи такая же разница, как между Кинг-Конгом и умилительной мартышкой с бантиками.

И осиротевшие без бекона яйца никак не настраивали на мирный лад.

Да и живот уже готовился завести свою голодную трель, и это было абсолютно нормально, учитывая, что время давно перевалило за полдень, а с завтраком все еще не складывалось.

Вздохнув, Клинт обвел царящий вокруг бардак несчастным взглядом.  
Мда, пока совсем не до завтрака, но желудок с этим постулатом был в корне не согласен.

Из-под потолка донеслось настороженное «Мяу».

Рука Клина сама собой потянулась к стреле и замерла.  
С детьми он не воевал.  
А ЭТО… Голодный организм отказывался определять ЭТО как невинного ребенка, но присутствие Тора немного отрезвляло. Да и «Мяу» прозвучало как-то совсем уж жалостливо.

— Я могу выстрелить в него дротиком со снотворным, — предложил Клинт без особой надежды на успех.  
Тор тут же ощетинился всем своим существом, включая неизменный молот, и Клинт поднял обе руки вверх, сдаваясь:

— Не нравится идея — сам полезай, ты говорил, что он высоты боится.

Градус несчастности в очередном «Мяу» подтверждал, что сказанное Тором — сущая правда, но какой дурак будет верить заявлениям бога лжи, пусть этот бог и выглядит сейчас не слишком внушительно…

И все-таки Клинт дрогнул.  
Он смел побитое и поломанное со стола и придвинул стол к стене.

— Друг Клинт, — выдал Тор обеспокоенно, но Клинт только скривился.

— Ты стол сломаешь, — огрызнулся он. — И я ему ничего не сделаю.

Потому что мстители — хорошие ребята, которые не воюют с детьми.

С любыми детьми.

Клинт, сохраняя равновесие на шатающемся столе, протянул руку и не успел удивиться, как у него на спине оказалось нечто с холодными лапами, мохнатыми ушами и с беспокойным хвостом.

А еще нечто подозрительно вздрагивало, ну или впечатлительному Клинту так показалось.

Дети…

Ладно, нельзя сказать, что Клинт совсем уж не привык к разрушениям и глупым страхам, благо, опыт все же имелся.  
Но вот в сочетании с Локи происходящее выглядело совсем уж феерически. Впрочем, ничего нового: на долю мстителей частенько выпадали миссии, поражающие фантастичностью происходящего.  
Как, например, спасение Локи-кота с дерева-потолка. За что Локи там вообще уцепился? Опять, что ли, камера Тони или какая-то технологичная фигня?

Тор топтался внизу как огромный обеспокоенный медведь, и моментально сграбастал Локи, стоило тому только показаться в пределах досягаемости.

То, что Тор при этом чуть не уронил Клинта — сущие мелочи!  
Мстители уже привыкли к особенностям братской любви по-асгардски.  
И даже старались не очень громко выражать свою точку зрения, когда эта любовь причиняла некоторые неудобства.

Разумеется, это касалось всех, кроме Старка, который психологически застрял возрасте семилетки и умудрялся раз за разом в начале говорить, а только потом разбираться с последствиями, в неповторимом Старковском стиле.  
Ну, это когда окружающие неизменно оказывались идиотами, не принимающими гения.

Гения — в смысла Старка.  
Кстати, о нем...

Клинт тяжело вздохнул.

Сейчас Старк явится, и придется пояснять, что они втроем сделали с половиной этажа.  
То есть Локи сделал, а Тор и Клинт никак этому не помешали.  
Хотя, попробуй останови мелкую вездесущую поганку! Вон, чуть что — скрывается на Торе, а стрелы против Мьельнира не особенно помогают.

Да, Клинт проверял.

Свесив ноги, Клинт устроился прямо на столе, который так и остался стоять у стены. Особого выбора у него не было, мебель не выдержала тягот приготовления завтрака.  
Слабую мебель стали делать, вот что.  
Не для героев и не для котов.

А причина утренних боев окончательно окопалась у Тора в лапах и настороженно сверкала глазами из своего убежища.

Можно было, конечно, оставить сладкую парочку наслаждаться обществом друг друга, но Клинт не был бы Клинтом, если бы избегал трудностей.

С мрачной физиономией он все-таки слез со стола и двинул к плите.   
На полу среди осколков даже обнаружилась почти целая тарелка.  
Клинт выложил на нее чуть подгоревшую яичницу, установил все на столе и вместе со столом подвинул к Тору.

— Ешь. Говорят, раздельное питание говорят. Локи бекон, тебе яйца. А я закажу себе пиццу.

— Друг Клинт… — затянул Тор свою любимую песнь, как-то не слишком радостно размазывая вилкой чересчур крепко зажаренные куски, а Локи и вовсе наморщил нос, презрительно фыркнув.

— На твоем месте, ушастая пакость, я бы вообще не выступал, — без особой злости рявкнул Клинт, тыкая появившейся под рукой стрелой в шкодливую кошкоморду.

Кошкоморда прижала уши и снова спряталась куда-то в Тора.  
Клинт даже удивился: надо же, в этом комке неприятностей, оказывается, еще живы остатки совести!  
Чудо какое-то!

Но, если честно, кто бы на месте Локи устоял перед ароматом жареного бекона?  
Особенно, если в наличии имелся чувствительный нос, отягченный вечной тягой его обладателя перехватить что-то вкусное.  
Может, Локи не так уж и виноват…

От последней мысли Клинта передернуло.  
Это было неправильное направление, совсем неправильное!

Локи — это Кинг-Конг среди забавных мартышек.  
Ничего общего с милыми невинными детьми!

— Тор, давно хотел тебя спросить. Ладно, кот, мало ли, как твой Гермион накосячил, но почему полукотенок? Почему не взрослый?

В конце концов, информация — ключ к успеху.  
Если понять, как и зачем, можно потом научиться справляться с собственной мягкотелостью.  
Да, Клинт искренне жалел, что полез на стол, вместо того, чтобы просто и без изысков запустить в застрявшую под потолком мелочь хотя бы скомканным бумажным полотенцем!

Мстители хоро-о-ошие ребята!  
Вбито в подкорку!

— Я и сам не знаю, — Тор взлохматил одной рукой короткий ежик, другой почесывая льнущие к груди ушки. — Локи… он… мы не связаны кровью. Но он все равно мой брат, и дело не в этом. Просто мы не то чтобы много знаем о таких, как он… думаю…

Из-под черной челки зло сверкнули зеленющие глаза, но Тор не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
Разве что сжал своего Локикота покрепче, чтобы снова не удрал куда-то наверх.

— Я не знаю, что пошло не так. Может, Локи сбросил одно заклинание, когда накладывал другое. Может, подцепил какое проклятие, а может… В любом случае, он мой брат и никуда от меня не денется.

Если в конце Торовской тирады от черного комка и донеслось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее всхлипофырк, то и Тор, и Клинт оба обзавелись временной глухотой.

Хорошие ребята на то и хорошие, чтобы не замечать некоторые вещи.  
Они... только удерживают от глупостей.  
Железной хваткой, смахивающей на объятия.

Клинт замер посреди разрушений, осененный новой идеей:

— Подожди, Тор, ты хочешь сказать, что Манхеттен громил Кинг-Конг подросток, потому что у вас в семье нет колдунов с прямыми руками, и никто не умеет воспитывать Кинг-Конгов?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, друг Клинт, но если ты оскорбляешь моего брата… — рука Тора автоматически сложилась в кулак. Очень здоровый и вопиюще божественный кулак.

Но Клинт только отмахнулся. С Тором все ясно. Вот только было до семейных асгардских разборок.   
Важнее понять, что еще можно сделать с внезапными новыми сведениями и куда от них сбежать, чтобы не припахали его, Клинта, как единственного, имеющего родительский опыт…

— Я хочу сказать, что давно не был в отпуске. А для воспитания мне хватает собственных детей. Передашь Тони, что мне очень жаль?

Клинт бросил оценивающий взгляд на окно и пришел к выводу, что лифтом воспользоваться все-таки придется, даже если угроза столкновения с другими мстителями с каждой минутой становится все реальней.

Взять хотя бы Тони, который обрел в Локикоте родственную душу, и потому еще неизвестно, кого он выставит виновным в этих... разрушениях.

Очень неизвестно.

Клинт все-таки пытался быть хорошим парнем и искренне любил детей.   
Но собственных сильнее.

В умных книжках пишут, что за ошибки детей несут прямую ответственность взрослые. Одна проблема — где взять этого одноглазого вечно спящего мужика, чтобы надрать ему царственный зад?  
А Клинт — вот он, здесь, под рукой! Чересчур близко к тому, кого как-то надо воспитывать, для безопасности простых смертных.

И хотя Клинт не был готов простить Локи прошлые достижения и выкрутасы, одно было очевидно: даже Кинг-Конги бывают маленькими, вот только проблемы от их выбрыков получаются большими.

Если каждый будет заниматься своим делом и своей семьей, мир настанет намного быстрее, и не понадобятся никакие команды хороших парней.

"Глубокая" получилась философия для одного голодного утра...

За спиной Клинта Тор с маниакальностью заботливого папаши впихивал куски холодной подгоревшей яичницы в не слишком упирающегося Локикота. А Локи даже брыкался без особого огонька.  
Только глаза подозрительно блестели.   
Клинт запоздало подумал о том, сколько они бухнули соли на сковороду, сражаясь за исчезающий бекон.

В том, что Локи давился и жевал, даже не было ничего удивительного.  
Лила точно так же радовалась и гордо демонстрировала всем вокруг криво заплетенные косички.  
Не то чтобы Клинт был большим специалистом по косичкам...  
Ладно, он был откровенно ужасен, только вот Лила его точку зрения не разделяла.  
Горделиво задирала нос, свысока посматривая на подружек, которым не так повезло с "личным парикмахером"- мамозаменителем.

Справедливости ради, Лиле все же не приходилось давиться пересоленной яичницей.  
Готовил Клинт немного лучше, чем плел.

— Закажи Локи каких-нибудь бутербродов, — предложил он Тору в припадке неуместного сострадания. — А Тони я все сам объясню.

В ответ Тор просиял.  
И то, что сидело на Торе, просияло тоже.

Оказывается, игнорировать Локи было намного тяжелее, чем ненавидеть.

Клинт страдальчески вздохнул и, развернувшись у самой двери, прошагал мимо асгардских братьев обратно к уцелевшему столу.  
Не такой уж этот стол и неудобный.   
Терпимо.

Локи с Тором наградили его двойным озадаченным взглядом, а Клинт… Что Клинт…  
Он сказал правду.  
В чем кошкоухие божки и должны разбираться, так это во всех оттенках лжи:

— Мстители — хорошие ребята и не воюют с детьми. А мои как-то сделали с домом почти то же самое. Лаура… я думал, что видел вещи пострашнее, до того, как она вернулась, и сверху на нас всех упала люстра… Потому в усмирении драконов у меня есть опыт. Локи, да оставь ты эту гадость и смирись, что твой брат не умеет готовить. И радуйся, что не девочка. Представляю, какие бы Тор плел косички. — Клинт дернул уголком рта и усмехнулся.

Он все еще не простил Локи за порабощение и разрушение города. Но ненавидеть? Вот еще! Слишком большая честь для мелкого Локикота.

Тем более надо как-то прикрывать этих двоих от кэпа с Тони.  
Клинт будет отстреливаться, пока Локи с Тором уползут в укрытие. В конце концов, верный лук всегда под рукой, и хватает стрел.

Клинт ошибся лишь в одном.  
Отбиваться пришлось только от кэпа.  
В глазах Тони читалась неприкрытая зависть, что была заварушка с развле… в смысле с разрушениями, в которой ему, Тони, не удалось принять участие!

Клинт представил, как пытливый ум Тони вычисляет, что именно привело к столько дивным последствиям и решается на повторный эксперимент.

Нет-нет, пожалуй, на завтра он, Клинт, закопает поглубже собственное кошко-асгардолюбие и найдет занятие поинтереснее, чем очередной визит в обитель любознательного Старка.

Все же, для регулирования бурной деятельности команды существует кэп, вот пусть кэп и…

Кэп эмоций Тони совсем не разделял.  
И всепрощение Тора его так же совершенно не затронуло.

Кэп есть кэп, со своими неповторимыми представлениями о нормах поведения.

Братцы предсказуемо дружно свалили все объяснения на недоубежавшего Клинта.  
Никто из их них давать показания не спешил.

И пришлось Клинту под осуждающим взглядом кэпа пояснять, что они решили сделать настоящий мстительный завтрак, но во время приготовления начал стремительно заканчиваться бекон. Буквально таял на глазах! И пришлось предпринять некоторые усилия, чтобы бекон совсем не закончился.  
В результате, незаметно кончилась половина этажа…

Постепенно к рассказу присоединился Тор, наделяя повествования яркими и крайне емкими эпитетами.  
А Локи отвечал за визуальные эффекты и проникновенно смотрел на кэпа совершенно кошачьими глазами периодически сдувая мешающую челку.

У мягкотелого кэпа не было не единого шанса.

Клинт даже не слишком удивился результату, когда они оба с Тором оказались неспособными сделать простую работу, а Локи — голодным ребенком.

Хотя насчет последнего кэп как раз был прав. Получившейся яичницей можно было смело травить врагов или использовать ее для пыток.

А Локи страдальчески жевал.

Неудобно ощущать себя сволочью, и как у кэпа каждый раз так получается?  
Вот же, нашлась, Совесть Америки в обтягивающем трико!

Чтобы показать, как надо, эта Совесть сама направилась к холодильнику и за сковородой.

Клинт обменялся взглядами с Тором и приготовился ко второй серии поварских боев.  
Тони занял удобное место в первом ряду, намереваясь принять в грядущих сражениях живейшее участие.

А кэп достал из холодильника бекон и… ничего не произошло.

Чинно сложив ручки, как тошнотворно приличный ученик, Локи примостился у краешка стола и, шумно сглатывая слюну, уставился на сковородку.

Клинт на всякий случай протер глаза, но дивная картинка не изменилась.

Кэп, как приличная домохозяйка, в фартучке жарил бекон и выкладывал кусочки на тарелку прямо перед Локи.  
Локи аккуратно уничтожал ломтик за ломтиком.

Проникнувшийся мидгардскими технологиями Тор где-то в отдалении за спиной Клинта заказывал пиццу, а разочаровавшийся Тони пошел просматривать, что наснимали его многочисленные камеры, чтобы хотя бы так приобщиться к недавним событиям.

Идиллия.

Кэп готовил. Локи ел.  
И почему-то Клинт вспомнил, как сами собой заплетались косички и наводился порядок в вечно грязных тарелках, когда появлялась Лаура.  
Забавная штука — память.

И странным образом распределились роли...  
Но если вкусно пахнет, и никто не рвется убивать, значит, все нормально?

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в котах, птичка, — возникший из ниоткуда за спиной Тони придавил плечо Клинта рукой и насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Он не кот, он скот, — мрачно заметил Клинт, хотя даже он сейчас понимал, что в его голосе катастрофически не хватает злости

— Поверь мне, это почти одно и то же. Он Локи.

— Я знаю — Клинт улыбнулся. — Он Локи, ты Железный Человек, я Соколиный Глаз, а тот здоровяк древний скандинавский бог. А там капитан Америка, который лучший в завтраках. Мы те, кто мы есть, Мстители и хорошие парни. И если Локи теперь с нами-то придется сделать из него человека. Скота из него сделали без нас

— Мудреешь, птичка?

— Смиряюсь, Тони. Родители отвечают за детей, чтобы те не натворили. А ЭТО теперь наше. Потому ты сделаешь какую-нибудь железную суперняню, а я схожу позавтракаю. Кажется, мне опять не достанется… Если Локи начнет вылизывать тарелку, сделаешь парочку фотографий?

— Уже. Компромата много не бывает.

Уничтожающий бекон Локи еще не знал, что операция по сбору «семейного фотоальбома» стартовала. Как не знал этого и кэп, застрявший у плиты со сковородой в руках.  
А Тору было все равно. Мидгардские традиции делали жизнь уютней и смешнее. Локи чаще улыбался. Ради этой улыбки Тор был готов разрушить не один дом.  
На самом деле, и... целого мира мало.

**История последняя: "Сливки для Зла"**

Вчера было много холодной газировки и фруктового льда, а сегодня Локи страдал больным горлом, зелеными соплями и отвратительным настроением.  
Естественно, вместе с ним страдали и мучились все остальные, кому хватило совести не сбежать.  
Поэтому с обеда в списке жалельщиков Локи временно значился лишь Тор, и то терпение Тора было уже на исходе.  
В другое время Локи сам, первый, оценил бы, как мускулистая гора с молотом на плече пытется незаметно проскакать к лифту. Но сегодня с весельм не складывалось, и вообще…

Локи вздохнул и громко чихнул, испортив очередной бумажный платок.  
Таких платков за утро набралась внушительная кучка, которая продолжала неумолимо разрастаться.  
Хваленое асгардское здоровье и долголетие пали под напором мидгардских вирусов. С точки зрения страдающего Локи жалким человечкам следовало бы взять такое оружие на вооружение и сшибать инопланетных захватчиков пачками.  
Потому что тут от одних сопель можно двинуться, а если вспомнить еще и о горле…  
Локи шмыгнул заложенным носом, и, сглотнув, поморщился от острой боли.  
Горькие таблетки совсем не помогали, и от противных капель не было никакого толку.

— Локи, я схожу к нашим целителям и принесу тебе лекарство! — Тор, сообразив, что незамеченным ускользнуть не вышло, на редкость фальшиво улыбнулся и с видом обнаглевшей мыши влетел в лифт.  
Предатель!

Локи даже не успел ничего прокаркать ему вслед. Голос сел, и звуки издавались с трудом, потому теперь даже гадость сказать вот так быстро без подготовки не получалось.  
И это жутко бесило!

Хотя… Ладно, справедливости ради, Тор еще долго продержался. Локи был готов признать, что капельку, совсем чуть-чуть перестарался с приставаниями и с требованиями, чтобы все жалели, утешали и носили вкусняшки…  
Тогда ему казалось, что болеть ужасно здорово. Ты валяешься как король в кресле, а вокруг бегают верные подданные, готовые выполнять все указания по первому хриплому мяву…  
В принципе, так оно и было первые несколько часов, даже первые сутки…  
А потом... потом Локи остался один. Совсем.  
Все ушли.  
И бросили.

За это… За это мир умоется кровью, а Локи будет стоять на мертвых телах и упиваться страданиями жалких людишек! О да, так и будет...

— Ты еще заплачь, — хмурый женский голос вырвал Локи из сладких мечтаний о том, каким именно пыткам он подвергнет вероломных смертных предателей и, в первую очередь, Тора.  
Локи поднял слезящиеся глаза на возникшую возле его трона-кресла Вдову и, собравшись с вилами, осипшим басом прохрипел:

— Это сопли. Я пьиинс, а ты...

— А я не перевариваю мелких детей и приставучих котов, — расплылась Вдова в хищной улыбке. — Угадаешь, кто теперь за тобой присматривает?

Локи высморкался в очередной бумажный платочек и закутался поплотнее в плед, так, что снаружи остались торчать только мохнатые черные ушки.  
Комментировать высказывание Вдовы совершенно не хотелось.   
Что вообще можно сказать на это? Что Вдова может рассчитывать на полную взаимность? Так она и сама в курсе.  
А хуже всего, что и все остальные тоже… 

Снова накатил острый приступ жалости к себе любимому, и Локи тяжело вздохнул.  
Момент для страданий был крайне неподходящий, в этом доме Вдова последний человек, который в ответ на требования-оскорбления, почешет за ушком. Эх...  
При мысли об общей нечесанности ушки грутно понурились.

Вдова на это закатила глаза и фыркнула.

— Не изображай, я прекрасно вижу, кто ты. Ты… все тот же Локи, который разгромил половину города, пускай сейчас и… сопливый. На вот, держи.  
На столике перед Локи появился стакан с шипучкой и капли.

— Принимать по часам. Миссия по твоему излечению досталась мне, потому придется лечиться. Или выпьешь сам, или я волью все в тебя силой. Когда ты в этом теле, я… сильнее. И ты знаешь это.

Локи с лицом великомученика прижал ушки и поднял на Вдову огромные глаза.  
Вдова даже не вздрогнула. Стакан с лекарством продолжал маячить перед самым локивским носом.  
Вопрос о том, пить или не пить, даже не стоял, смертная была права… во многом, и Локи сдался.

— Хороший мальчик, — мырлыкнули у него над головой. — Я включу тебе «Гарри Поттера», про твою коллегу по превращениям в кошек, и мы вместе подождем остальных.

— Про фильм Тони сказал? — Локи понял, что для открытых военных действий он пока не в форме, и надо идти на мировую.

Как ни странно, в этом вопросе Вдова с ним была полностью солидарна

— Тони просто упомянул. Считай, это моя личная инициатива. Мы можем упражняться в ненависти друг к другу, а можем мирно посмотреть кино. Что предпочитаешь?

На экране замелькали первые кадры, странные мидгардские маги в странной одежде крутились с ребенком возле дверей одного дома…  
Неужели оставят прямо на улице? Бред какой-то. Локи считал… ему казалось, что мидгардцы любят детей! Пускай даже магов, но если они выглядят невинными…

Похоже, что-то такое отпечаталась у него на лице, потому что Вдова вздернула бровь и смерила его оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты, наверное, никогда не поймешь, как тебе повезло с братом и с остальными.

— А с тобой — нет?

— Со мной — нет. Я убийца, Локи, и я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты такой же, как я… была… раньше. Пока ты играешься в кота-ребенка из японских комиксов, я молчу. Но если попытаешься причинить вред моим друзьям, — Вдова резко подалась вперед, прожигая Локи взглядом. — Если только попытаешься, я тебя уничтожу. Запомни, может, ты всесильный инопланетянин, но это тело слабое. И пока я сильнее.

В фильме повзрослевший мальчик в очках накрывал стол для завтрака.  
Вдова замолчала, с безразличным видом изучая экран.  
Молчал и Локи. Капли начали действовать, и он, наконец, смог нормально дышать и почти нормально говорить. Хотя… был ли в этом смысл?

— Как давно ты знаешь? — спросил он, наконец, все так же сжимаясь в комок под пледом. Выползать из своего укрытия не хотелось катастрофически.

— Почти с самого начала. Это было очевидно. Хочешь спутать карты врагу — изобрази жертву. Я, правда, думала, ты сразу найдешь способ потеряться и уйти, выкрав у Тони из лаборатории все чертежи, или за чем ты туда лазил. Но… ты меня удивил. Поздравляю. 

— Это не было запланировано, — Локи поежился под пледом. Оказалось за короткое время он успел привыкнуть к совсем другим словам и взглядам, и почему-то сейчас было холодно. Может, все дело в дурацкой температуре?

— Я — трикстер, и если бы это была иллюзия, Тор бы сразу все понял. Потому… я не изображаю, я действительно становлюсь тем, в кого превращаюсь. Поэтому… — мысли путались, и глаза жгло.   
Локи замолчал, пытаясь собраться и взять себя в руки. Ушастое тело вместо спасения оказалось.. ловушкой.  
Он сам себя загнал в тупик. Хуже всего — знать, что все сделал сам, обрубив все пути к отступлению.

— Я же пообщала, что ничего никому не скажу. Эй, не делай такие глаза, у тебя все на лице написано. Ты никому не вредишь, так, иногда устраиваешь погромы, но все вполне терпимо. Я убийца, Локи, и умею лгать не хуже тебя, но знаешь… Каждый заслуживает шанса. Даже такие, как ты.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь.

— Зато ты нравишься всем остальным, а они мои друзья.

Они снова замолчали, погружаясь в события фильма. Там Гарри летел на Хогвартс-экспрессе в свою волшебную школу, где тоже должна появиться кошка, такая же, как Локи.  
А Локи пытался понять, что делать дальше и сморкался в бесконечные платки. Хотя сейчас дело было не только в простуде.

Как выйти из тупика? Добровольно рвануть вперед?   
Но Локи никогда не стремился стать героем, его удел — магия и ложь. И пускай в последнее время ему удалось обмануть лишь самого себя…

За окном громыхнуло, и кое-где брызнули редкие капли дождя.  
В последнее время Тор наловчился появляться без громких спецэффектов.

И Локи сам не понял, как оказался в знакомых руках, под плащом, там, где бьется горячее сердце. Тепла Тора всегда с избытком хватало для двоих.

— Что здесь произошло? — Тор переводил озадаченный взгляд с котоухого комка за пазухой на Вдову и обратно.

Локи громко чихнул. От мидгардских вирусов и бактерий не было спасения даже под надежной защитой Тора.

— Ничего. Мы обсуждали с Локи мангу, — Вдова величественно отделила себя от дивана и, подхватив пустой стакан, направилась в кухню. — Миссия выполнена, лекарства выданы. Ты вовремя, сейчас в фильме как раз начнется магия.

— Я все еще не понимаю, что такое манга, — когда было нужно, Тор умело отключал добродушного увальня, на глазах превращаясь в наследника Одина, будущего правителя Асгарда и всех девяти миров.

Вдова остановилась на полдороги и бросила на Тора заинтересованный взгляд.  
А в груди Локи почти замерло сердце…   
Смешно…

— Манга — это японские комиксы. Там встречаются такие персонажи, как Локи, с кошачьими ушками и хвостами. Обычно у всех вызывают умиление, — Вдова смотрела Тору прямо в глаза, и высунувшийся из-за плаща Локи быстро отвернулся, крепко зажмуриваясь и для надежности зарываясь поглубже в Тора.

Он просто не мог… Не мог…  
Мерзкое никчемное тело, не способное удержать ни одну маску. Как можно было настолько вляпаться?  
Как?

Рука Тор опустила на спину Локи и прижала его еще крепче, почти до боли.

— Локи… не умеет врать, — мягко заметил Тор. — То, что он стал богом Лжи, самая большая его шутка. У него всегда все на лице.

Локи притих, забывая дышать. Только слушал.  
Да и что тут скажешь?

— Он говорил, что превращается полностью, — в голосе Вдовы отчетливо слышалось сомнение.

— Иллюзии нельзя потрогать. Я видел их много раз и много раз попадался. Но это отличие усвоил. Какой бы у Локи ни был план, он тот, кто он есть.

Под плащом раздалось оглушительное чихание и очередное шмыганье носом.

— К тому же, он всегда мой млаший брат. А я знаю своего брата тысячу лет. Что-то в нем никогда не меняется.

— Надеюсь, это что-то не связано с разрушением городов и порабощением людей. Как я уже сказала, моя миссия здесь закончена. Если потребуется полечить дополнительно, обращайтесь. В качестве благодарности будет достаточно не убивать никого в ближайшие лет сто.

Вдова все такие ушла, шаги начали стихать, когда Локи решился выползти из своего укрытия, украдкой вытирая нос об Тора.  
Тор засмеялся:

— Ты не меняешься, брат. Сделать тебе горячего молока? Эти вирусы, прости, но мороженное пока нельзя. Мне не нравится, что ты так болеешь. Я принес микстуры, но не знаю, насколько…

— Тор… — Локи дернул плечом, сбрасывая обнимающую руку, и отошел на шаг назад.

Зеленая волна окутала тело, которое вытягивалось, становилось больше, и вскоре вихри улеглись, растворились, оставив перед Тором высокую худую фигуру в знакомых доспехах.

Ни ушек, ни хвоста.  
Только рогатый шлем, настороженный взгляд и сжатые кулаки.

А еще покрасневший кончик носа.

— Оу, чем тебя лечили, Рудольф, если ты так подрос? Забавные побочные эффекты, уши отвалились, сопли остались. Тор, давай лечи его обратно, я так и не подергал за хвост, — влетевший в комнату Тони сиял улыбкой, сыпал фразами и разбрасывал упаковки с едой из какого-то очередного ресторанчика.  
Тони был таким Тони, что Локи издал нечто среднее между «мяв» и «мррр» и непроизвольно сделал шаг поближе к Тору, скрывая собственные тылы.

Мстители вернулись и... дальше?

— За это я ненавижу магию,— скривился Клинт, сваливаясь рядом на диван. — Куда мне теперь девать штаны с дыркой на заднице для хвоста?

Он вытащил из пакета пижаму с изображением капитана Америки и потряс ею перед носом Тора:

— Соколиный глаз был бы лучше, но у них не нашлось нужного размера. Вечно твой пакостный брат все портит.

Упомянутый пакостный брат, округлив глаза, взирал на еду, пижаму и две толстенные книги, выложенные на столик серьезным Кэпом. Сейчас Локи как никогда смахивал на героев манги даже без злосчастных ушек.

Локи осторожно придвинул себе обе книги.  
А потом еду.  
И то самое… с дыркой под хвост.

Небо не упало на землю, никто не схватился за оружие.

Как будто все осталось по-прежнему?

Момент испортила присоединившаяся к шумной компании Вдова, выложившая на гору утешительных даров заводную мышку и лазерную указку.  
А Тор сходил на кухню за горячим молоком и, навалившись сзади, просто обнял.  
Горячий как печка, такой же, как всегда, в любом мире.

— Каждый заслуживает шанса быть собой, пока он не взрывает миры и не уничтожает все вокруг, — Вдова серьезно смотрела Локи в глаза. На экране за ее спиной мелькали финальные титры.  
Там мальчик Гарри убил Зло и возвращался в привычный мир.  
Мстители наливали своему Злу сливок и совали под покрасневший нос капли.

Как будто именно так было правильно, и никак иначе.

А потом зеленая волна охватила кончики пальцев и рогов, Тор накрыл их обоих плащом и... Локи даже не стал возмущаться, когда коварный Старк умудрился дернуть его за хвост.

Миру не угрожали никакие опасности, люди занимались своими обычными делами, мстители выбирали новый фильм на вечер.  
Даже сопель в носу поубавилось, и все было хорошо.

Иногда, так случается, что Злу хватает короткой вспышки магии.  
Ровно настолько, чтобы стать Локикотиком и быть... собой.


End file.
